Complicated
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: This is set in their 5th year and its a RonHermioneDraco love triangle.
1. Together at Last

**Title:** Complicated

**Author's name_:_** Tracy_Lou

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and any other character.

**Authors note:** This is written in their 5th year. This fanfic is a kind of Ron/Hermione/Draco love triangle, enjoy! 

Chapter 1 – Together at last

The Great Hall looked magnificent. With its many floating candles, wondrous pumpkins and cheerful students talking and laughing as they enjoy the delicious feast. Even the teachers were smiling, except for Snape of cause who looked as though something had been lodged up his backside. 

Three particular Gryffindors were smiling and talking like everyone else. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and of cause Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione seemed to be very flirtatious with each other, Hermione kept tilting her head in an affectionate way and playing with her hair, Ron kept staring deeply into Hermione's hazel eyes, Harry noticed this and smiled, they would make such a lovely couple if they would just tell each other. 

Harry explored with his eyes the Great Hall. The Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs were cheerful as always, the teachers seemed in high spirits and even some of the Slytherins had smiles on their devious faces. Harry had only just realised that Draco Malfoy was looking in Hermione's direction. His cold grey eyes lit up mischievously, Harry wondered what he was thinking.

After many second, third and in some peoples case, forth helpings, the feast was over and everyone began to make their way to bed. As Hermione stood and began to walk with everyone, she glanced over at Ron. She loved him. She loved everything about him; his eyes, his mouth, his hair… At that moment, Hermione accidentally knocked Draco Malfoy over. Everyone around them laughed, even Hermione had to stifle a giggle, but Draco was not pleased. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!?!? HOW DARE YOU EVEN TOUCH ME! A WIZARD, UNLIKE YOU, YOU'RE BARELY EVEN A WITCH! YOU PATHETIC MUGGLE!" Everyone stared not daring to speak. Ron and Harry had pure hatred on their faces and were ready to start yelling and much as possible at Malfoy until Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, her own brown ones shone with tears, for the second time in the years she had known Draco, she slapped him hard across his face and ran back to the common room tears streaming down her face. 

"Hermione!!" yelled Ron running after her. Harry was about to follow until professor McGonagall came over and told him to explain what had happened. Draco stood there, his mouth slightly open. A new emotion overtook him, guilt. He couldn't believe it was possible for him to turn into his father, that very moment made him realise he was human, just like everyone else. He had never made someone cry before and planned never to again. He stared after Hermione, his cold grey eyes glistened, he stopped himself from the tears which wanted to leak out.

Ron ran as fast as he could after Hermione and finally made it to the fat lady. He quickly said the password and climbed through the hole. He saw Hermione sitting on a chair next to the fire. He could hear her small sobs and walked over to her and sat on the chair next to her. She noticed him and laid her head on his shoulder, feeling much safer. Ron felt happy to have Hermione in his arms as he embraced her into a hug. They sat there wondering what came next, they both let go and looked into each others eyes. Ron's lips touched Hermione's and they enjoyed a long awaited kiss.


	2. Staring

**Title:** Complicated

**Author's name_:_** Tracy_Lou

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and any other character.****

Chapter 2 - Staring

After finally getting away from McGonagall, Harry rushed up to the Gryffindor common room. He climbed through the hole expecting to see Hermione in tears, but the sight that met his eyes was quite different. He smiled as he saw Ron and Hermione kissing. "Awww! You two look so sweet!" said Harry, as they stopped kissing. Ron fell off his chair in shock. "Erm, Harry, hi!" said Ron in an unusually high voice.  Hermione giggled as Ron's ears went red. "I'll leave you two alone", Harry said winking. He went up the staircases to bed with a grin on his face leaving Ron and Hermione in the common room kissing.

At breakfast the next morning, Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch while Hermione talked to Ginny. "So you and my brother eh?" Ginny said with a smile on her face. "Yeah" Hermione blushed; "bet you were shocked when you found out". "Not really, I always knew you too liked each other" replied Ginny laughing at the look on Hermione's face.

"Shit!" Ron muttered. "What is it Ron?" Hermione asked concerned. "Potions is our first lesson today, Malfoy's going no where near you Hermione" Ron replied with an angry look on his face. Hermione had completely forgotten about Malfoy; she'd been too busy dancing around going 'I'm going out with Ron! I'm going out with Ron!' which is how Ginny had found out in the first place about them two. 

The four of them walked out of the Great Hall and said goodbye to Ginny as she set off to Herbology. They made their way to the dungeons; not in the happiest of moods. As they came to the classroom; they saw Malfoy talking to his 'friends' Crabbe and Goyle. Harry had to hold onto Ron's robes to stop him lunging at him. Hermione shot a quick glance at Malfoy with hatred in her eyes. 

'I deserve that' Malfoy thought to himself. He felt stupid for feeling guilty because of a Mudblood. At that moment; Snape came with his robes billowing behind him. "In" he said expressionless. As expected, potions was not fun. For most people anyway. Ron and Hermione got through the lesson by sending little love notes to each other and Harry enjoyed pretending he hadn't read them. 

Hermione read the latest note from Ron which said: "the only thing which is getting me through this lesson with Snape is your beautiful smile, love Ron". Hermione smiled to herself and looked up to Ron and winked at him, he winked back. As she looked around the room, she realised someone else was looking at her. She met Malfoy's cold eyes but turned away quickly feeling very curious. 'Why was Malfoy looking at me like that?' Hermione thought. She looked back up at him again and he wasn't looking; but suddenly he turned round with an annoyed look on his face mouthing: 'what are you looking at Mudblood?' "Typical" Hermione muttered to herself. "What?" Ron said. "Nothing" Hermione lied. 'He can look at me but I can't even glance at him? I hate people who do that'.

After what seemed like forever, potions was finally over. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table and started their lunch. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione who were holding hands under the table. He wished he had someone to that with; but who could their possibly be? At that moment, Ginny Weasley came and sat down next to Harry. Harry felt a warm feeling in his stomach when she smiled at him. As she began to eat her lunch, Harry just sat their, staring at her.

When lunch was over, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny made their way to their common room to collect their books for their next class. Hermione's attention was deeply involved in finding a book in her bag. Pansy Parkinson walked by and found the perfect opportunity for doing something to Hermione to get back at her for slapping Draco. She stuck out her leg and tripped Hermione up. All Hermione's books scattered onto the floor as she fell flat on her face. Pansy and some other Slytherins nearby saw all of this and laughed. Ron and Harry helped her up and then Ron rounded on Pansy. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU BITCH!!?" Ron yelled. He said that just as Snape was coming down the corridor. "Weasley, there is no need for language like that to a defenceless young lady!" said Snape with his lip curling. Ron nearly started on Snape but Harry stopped him by stepping on his foot. "15 points will be taken from Gryffindor and you will apologise to Miss Parkinson" said Snape, his eyes flashing dangerously as though he was daring Ron to say no. "Sorry" muttered Ron and the four of them walked off; leaving Pansy smiling to herself. 

When they got round the corner, Ron exploded into a rant on Snape's behalf. "15 points! Just for sticking up for my girlfriend!? That bastard! One of these days I'm gonna kick him right up his fat-""Ron! Calm down!" said Hermione indignantly. "Well thank you for not even be grateful!" Ron spat as he stalked off. "Ron!" Hermione yelled after him. "Thank you" she said to herself.     

That evening, in the Slytherin common room; Malfoy sat by the fire in deep thought. 'Why was I looking at her like that? I can't like a Mudblood!' he felt a surge of guilt as he thought of the word 'Mudblood'. 'What would my father say if he knew what I'm thinking?' Then Malfoy realised his father was miles away and he wouldn't have to know anything. 'What is there to know though? I don't like-'At that moment, Pansy stalked in. "Hi Dracikins! I've just seen that Mudblood Granger and tripped her up just for you". She walked up the staircases with a smile on her face.  'How dare she trip up _my _Hermione?!' 'Wait, my Hermione? Oh shit! I like Hermione Granger!'


	3. Trouble in the office

**Title:** Complicated

**Author's name_:_** Tracy_Lou

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and any other character.****

Chapter 3 – Trouble in the office

Hermione woke up the next morning and tried to remember why she was so upset. Then she remembered the fight she'd had with Ron. Her pillow was wet where her tears had fallen. She looked into her mirror at her reflection. She looked awful. Her bushy hair was worse than normal; standing up in different directions. Her eyes were red from where she had been crying.  

Draco woke up and pulled back his emerald curtains around his four poster bed. He was still tired and felt as though he wanted to stay in his warm bed and sleep his troubles away. He thought to himself that he hoped he'd see Hermione today, he stopped himself; he had to get over this 'crush'. 

Hermione walked down the staircases and into the Gryffindor common room. She saw Ron sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. "Ron?" Hermione asked timidly. Ron looked up into Hermione's eyes, which were still slightly red, the same as his own. "Hermione! I'm so sorry about yesterday; I never meant to snap at you like that, I was in a bad mood" He said this rather quickly and looked apprehensive for her reply. "Oh Ron, I'm sorry too. I should have been more grateful" after she said this, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Harry walked in and smiled at the two hugging. "Oh good! You two have made up!" "Made up? I have no idea what you're talking about" Ron lied. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and Ron shut up, his ears turned red. Ginny walked down the staircases and stepped into the common room. She was holding a brush in her hand; trying to tame her red hair. As she brushed, her hair flicked in Harry's face. "Oh sorry Harry" Ginny said. "That's ok" Harry replied with a rather dazed look on his face; Ginny's hair smelled like peaches. 

The four of them made their way down to the great hall. Ron and Hermione were holding hands and both had smiles on their faces. Draco walked in their direction and stopped in front of them. "Oooh! Granger and weasel are holding hands!" Malfoy said forcefully. "Shut up Malfoy" Ron replied. Draco couldn't help but feel hurt as he saw their hands together, their fingers entwined. "What are you staring at Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a suspicious look in her eyes. "Nothing" Malfoy lied and he stalked off. "That was strange" Hermione said suspiciously; "he didn't call me-"she broke off, not wanting to say the word. Ron kissed her on the cheek and said: "don't worry sweetie, you don't have to say it".

After their breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to care of magical creatures. Today they were looking after Jobberknoll's. "Today we're gonna look at Jobberknoll's; now, who can tell meh wha Jabberknoll's feathers are used for?" To know ones surprise; Hermione's hand shot up. "Yeh Hermione?" "Jabberknoll's feathers are used in truth serums and memory potions". "Righ yeh are Hermione, ten point's fer Gryffindor. Ron looked at her with admiration; so did Malfoy.

Harry thought the Jobberknoll's looked sweet. They were tiny blue speckled birds and loved to eat small insects; which was what everyone was feeding them. Malfoy tiggled one under its beak and it nipped his finger; he gave the bird a dirty look. "So Harry, Quidditch is coming soon isn't it eh? Slytherin versus Gryffindor, lookin forward to it?" Hagrid said as Harry was feeding a worm to his Jobberknoll. "Yeah, should be a good game". 

Every time Hermione looked up, she caught Malfoy's eye. 'What is his problem?' she thought to herself as she petted the Jabberknoll she was feeding on the head. After the lesson had finished, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to lunch in the Great Hall. Hermione stared into her food not eating anything. "What's up Mione?" Ron asked as he chewed his sausage. "It's Malfoy, his acting weird around me, I think his up to something" Hermione replied with a troubled look on her face. "Don't worry; Malfoy can't do anything to you if we're with you" Ron told her as he touched her hand with his own. "Thanks" Hermione said, smiling.

The rest of the afternoon went by as normal. Hermione thought to herself: 'it was a good afternoon because Malfoy wasn't there'. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the common room after their dinner and were greeted by Ginny who had tears in her eyes. 

"Ginny! What's the matter?" Harry asked concerned. "It's about dad" she said to Ron in particular. "What is it?" She handed Ron a letter and burst into tears; Harry gave her a tight hug. Ron read aloud:

_Dear Ginny, Ron, Fred and George._

_I'm afraid I have some bad news. The ministry have decided to expand another office to do with muggle artefacts and find no need to keep your fathers open. I'm sorry but your father has lost his job._

_Love Mum xxx_

Ron looked up from the parchment and had his own tears swelling in his eyes. "But- they can't… how will we be able to live without… any money... They... They can't!" Ron started to cry as much as Ginny and Hermione embraced him. 


	4. Too close for comfort

Chapter 4 – Too close for comfort

The next day; the Weasleys were in a kind of daze. Even Fred and George who were normally happy and energetic seemed depressed. Harry and Hermione didn't know what to say to Ron or how to act around him. If they talked for too long he'd snap at them; so they decided to keep conversation to a minimum. 

Malfoy was having a bad day too. All he could think about was Ron and Hermione holding hands. He was sickened at the very thought and just wished the image would go away. 'Weasley doesn't deserve Hermione; that red-haired prat!' He was so deep in loathing Ron that he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone; who fell to the floor.

"Watch it you-"he broke off as he realised it was Hermione. Absentmindedly, he held out his hand. She looked at the hand as though it had dog crap smeared on it. "What are you playing at Malfoy?!" Malfoy quickly pulled his hand back. "Nothing Herm-gran- Mudblood" and he walked away leaving Hermione rather confused. Pansy was watching from around a corner with an annoyed look on her face. Ron and Harry walked by Hermione who was still on the floor.

"Ron? Could you help me up please?" "Busy" Ron said tonelessly and he walked off up the corridor. Hermione was even more confused. "What is it with boys today?" she said to Harry as he helped her up. "His still upset about his dad" Harry replied. "Wait, boys? Who else do you mean?" Harry asked curiously. "Oh, no one in particular" Hermione answered. 

Malfoy walked back to his common room thinking to himself. 'Why did I call her Mudblood? Why didn't I help her up? This isn't like you Malfoy, how can you like a Mudblood?' For the second time today, Malfoy bumped into someone; this time it was Pansy Parkinson. "Hiya Dracikins! Why so glum?" she said as she titled her head with a fake look of concern. "Nothing, get outta my way" Malfoy snapped. "Oooh!!! Touchy touchy! Is it because of that Granger you like so much?" "Fuck off!" Malfoy yelled and he stalked off in the direction of the library; thinking as he went: 'I hate Granger that bitch. She must be stupid to like Weasley so much'.

(AN: This is around 8 pm) Harry and Hermione walked through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. They saw Ron sitting by the fireplace deep in thought. He didn't even look up when they entered the room. "Ron, are you ok?" Hermione asked timidly. Ron didn't answer. "Ron, me and Harry are really worried about you, why won't you talk to us?" Ron stood up and turned to face his two best friends. 

"It's none of your business" Ron replied to Hermione flatly. "Ron, you can't talk to Hermione like that" Harry told him. "Harry! Stay out of this!" Ron yelled. "Please Ron, calm down. If you talk to us maybe we can help you" Hermione said. "Help me?! What can you possibly do to help me?! YOU CAN'T GET MY DAD'S JOB BACK CAN YOU!?!" Ron yelled. It was lucky that they were the only ones in the common room.

"Well, no. But we can help you to feel better" Hermione replied with tears in her eyes. "FEEL BETTER! HOW WILL THAT HELP ME?! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!? Ron yelled at Hermione. "Ron please stop yelling at me!" Hermione said; tears streaming down her face. "YOU KNOW I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW! I'M TOO BUSY FOR A GIRLFRIEND! WE'RE OVER HERMIONE!!!" 

Hermione looked at Ron with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Fine" she croaked and she ran out of the common room in the direction of the library. Ron looked shocked at what he had just done. He looked at Harry who looked at him with hate in his eyes. "How could you do that to Hermione eh?!" Harry said with slightly an angry voice.  

Harry turned to leave but heard sobs from behind him. He turned round and saw Ron with tears on his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Harry; I never meant to say those things! They just came out!" Harry walked over to him and let Ron cry on his shoulder. "It's ok Ron" Harry said as Ron took his head off his shoulder and tried to wipe his tears away. "I'm sure Hermione will understand if you explain to her" Harry said reassuringly. "No she won't Harry. I've waited so long to have her and now I've lost her, maybe for ever".

Hermione ran to the library as fast as she could. Tears were still staining her cheeks as she pushed open the library doors. The library appeared empty except for a pale faced boy with blonde hair. "Malfoy" Hermione muttered. "What are you doing here Mudblood?" Malfoy said. Hermione burst into tears. Forgetting that he didn't want to like a Mudblood anymore, Malfoy rushed over to her. "Hermione what's wrong?" Malfoy asked concerned. "Nothing" Hermione snapped as she sat down on a couch. "Broke up with Weasel?" Malfoy asked with a note of jealousy in his voice. 

"Yes if you must know" Hermione said to him, trying to hold back her tears. But she couldn't handle it, she started to cry again. Malfoy sat down beside her and put his arm around her and laid her head on his shoulder. Hermione felt safe in Draco's arms. She couldn't explain why; she began to feel a tingly feeling in her stomach.

Malfoy felt the most happy he had ever been. He loved having Hermione in his arms, close enough to smell her hair, to feel her soft skin against his. They both looked up into each other's eyes. Their faces were inches apart now and they both seemed to be waiting for one of them to make the first move. Malfoy did and their lips touched into a long kiss. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hi! I hoped you liked my chapter. Sorry if you're a Hermione and Ron fan, (sorry to soapbox!) Please review! 


	5. Awkwardness

Chapter 5 – Awkwardness 

Hermione was lost in Draco. Nothing else mattered except for staying with him. She thought to herself: 'oh my god! He is such a great kisser! The only other person who's just as good was Ron'. She snapped back to reality; she'd forgotten about Ron for those precious moments with Draco. Hermione opened her eyes and broke off from Draco. "I have to go" she muttered and she ran out of the library towards the Gryffindor common room. She left Draco grinning mischievously to himself. 'She's mine' he thought.

Hermione ran as fast as she could back to the common room; fresh tears tried to leak out but she held them back. She finally arrived at the portrait of the fat lady; hoping Ron and Harry weren't in the common room; Hermione went through the hole. 

Hermione was glad to see that no one was in the common room. She went up the staircases and into the 5th year girl's dormitories. Pulling the curtains around her bed, Hermione got into her pyjamas and climbed into her four poster. She lay there not believing what had just happened. Not only did Ron break up with her but now she'd kissed her sworn enemy Draco Malfoy. Not wanting to think anymore, Hermione closed her eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke up and realised it was Saturday. She quickly got dressed and went into the common room. A few people were there but most had gone for breakfast. She climbed through the portrait hole and walked to the Great Hall. 

She walked in and viewed her surroundings. She gazed along the Gryffindor table and spotted Harry and Ron sitting with Fred and George. Taking a deep breath; she walked over to them and forced a smile. "Hi" she said as she sat down next to Harry. "Hello" said Harry, Fred and George together. "Hi" murmured Ron. "I've, um, got to, erm, go and get my books for our next class" said Ron and he rushed out the room. "That stupid twat; its Saturday today" said Fred; rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Hey Mione, want to go for a walk?" Harry said to Hermione once she had finished her toast. "Sure" Hermione replied. The two of them got up and walked out of the Great Hall. They walked around the grounds in the morning sunlight which was dancing across the pavement. Hermione was looking at the floor not saying anything.

"Are you ok Mione?" Harry asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just this whole thing with Ron" Hermione replied. "He really is sorry you know. He started to cry after you left" Harry told her. "Really?" Hermione said with a surge of guilt. "Yeah; I really hope you two can sort things out; maybe you could try becoming friends again" Harry replied.

Harry and Hermione went back into the castle. "Want to come to the library with me?" Harry asked Hermione. "Are you doing homework?" Hermione couldn't hide the surprised tone in her voice. "No way! I'm just gonna read some books on Quidditch, get some tips. We have got a match soon remember? So, you wanna come?" Harry asked her. "No that's ok; I think I'll just go back to the common room. "Ok, see you later" Harry said. "Bye" Hermione replied.

Hermione was making her way back to the common room when a hand pulled her gently into an empty classroom. When Hermione looked up; she realised it was Malfoy. "Why'd you rush off last night? We weren't finished yet" Malfoy said smugly. "I... erm... Well... I" Hermione stuttered. Malfoy put his soft finger to her lips.

"Shhh, it's not important. You're here now" Malfoy said with a mischievous smile on his face. "I can't stay; I really must be going" Hermione replied as she made her way to the door. Malfoy put out his arm to hold her back. "You can't rush off again like yesterday; I know you'd rather stay" Malfoy told her. He pushed her gently up against the wall and licked her lips; then their mouths touched and they had a long passionate kiss. Hermione ran her fingers though his blonde hair and Malfoy had his arms around her. 

Hermione's problems melted away as she kissed Draco. Her mind felt like clouds drifting through the sky. But her conscience got the better of her and she stopped. "I can't do this Draco; I have to leave" Hermione told him timidly. "Why now? Can't you leave later?" Draco asked her. "Well, I really should go, people will wonder where I am" she replied. "Ok" said Draco. "But meet me back here at 7:00pm and we will finish what we started". Before letting her go; Malfoy kissed her lightly on her lips. "See you later" Malfoy said as he walked out of the room, smiling to himself.  

Hermione walked back to the common room; thinking to herself. 'I can't go back to him, enough is enough. The game is over, it never even started. If I want things to work out again with Ron I must stop this'.

At 6:30pm the same evening, Harry and Ron were having a game of chess. Hermione walked over to them holding her fluffy feline Crookshanks. She put him down on a chair nearby and watched Harry and Ron's game. "Hi" Ron said and he smiled weakly. "Hi" said Hermione. Harry looked between the two and couldn't stand the silence. 

"So Hermione; how was your day?" Harry asked her. "Oh, it was ok, nothing interesting happened; how was yours?" she replied. "It was ok. I have to give back this Quidditch book though today. Madam Prince has been very wary lately because people aren't returning their library books. Could you take this back for me so I can carry on with chess?" Harry asked. "Oh, ok Harry" Hermione replied and she took the book and walked through the portrait.

"I miss Hermione Harry. I can't believe how badly I treated her, I have to make it up to her" Ron told Harry. "I know Ron. I think she misses you too but this is going to take time you know" Harry replied. "I know I hope she can forgive me though" Ron said. "I'm sure she will" Harry replied. 

Hermione walked quite quickly to the library because she didn't want to bump into Draco. She returned the book and hurried out. Checking her watch, she realised it was 6:50pm. She went even faster and then saw ahead of her the classroom her and Draco had been in. She turned to go back the other way but bumped into someone. She looked up knowing who it would be; it was Malfoy. 

"Early I see" Malfoy said. "No, I didn't come to meet you!" Hermione said nervously. "Then why did we meet here? Admit it Hermione, you wanted to see me" Malfoy replied. He moved closer to her ear and Hermione could feel his hot breath against her skin; "you always want me" Malfoy whispered. 

Leaning in, his lips touched hers and kissed her soft at first but then harder. Hermione kissed back reluctantly; she knew what she was doing was wrong even though it felt so good. "No!" Hermione said breaking off. "I can't do this Malfoy! You're wrong I don't want you. You don't care about me! All you want is a little excitement! I have never wanted you, I WANT RON!" Hermione ran off back to the common room as quickly as possible leaving Malfoy looking shocked. 

Malfoy stared after Hermione with a bemused look on his face. He brushed a tear from his cheek. 'Get a grip, Malfoy's don't cry' Malfoy told himself. He walked back to his room no longer feeling smug or cheerful. For the first time in a while, Malfoy felt hurt.


	6. Discovery

Chapter 6 – Discovery

The next day; Hermione was in a very bad mood. Everything seemed to be going wrong; her and Ron were still awkward with each other, her school work was getting more and more advanced because of their O.W.LS and worst of all, she wished she could be with Draco.

Every time he walked past her, a chill went down her spine. A week had passed since their last encounter and she hadn't talked to him since. The only person who seemed to be cheering her up was Harry. He had been a good friend to her and Ron since their break up and she was extremely grateful. 

On Monday morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ginny seemed to be rather shy around each other; Ron seemed not to notice. After their breakfast; Ginny went to Care of Magical Creatures and Ron, Harry and Hermione went down to potions in the dungeons. 

The room was icy cold and Hermione was shivering. Ron almost put his arm around her but refrained when he realised they weren't together anymore. Hermione wished they were; but partly she wanted to be with Draco. Snape swept into the dungeon his robes billowing behind him. He seemed to be in a bad mood as normal and was staring daggers at anyone who merely glanced at him.

His bad mood caused Hermione to have to work with Draco. It was awkward at first but after a while, Draco started to talk. "Hermione, I don't want it to be over; can I see you again soon?" Draco whispered. "Draco, I told you I can't be with you, I want to be with Ron" Hermione replied.

Hermione glanced over at Ron and saw him flirting with a Gryffindor girl called Sophie Stevenson. Tears tried to leak out until she heard a voice in her ear. "He doesn't seem to want you does he?" Malfoy whispered. Hermione looked at him and Draco hated to see her upset. His hand touched hers and he squeezed it gently. Hermione smiled at him and Draco smiled back. "Ok Draco, when can I meet you?" Hermione asked him. "Tomorrow at 7:00pm in the library" Draco said.

After a long potions lesson; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to the great hall for lunch. Ginny walked over to her friend in Ravenclaw and Harry watched her bright red hair flow swiftly behind her as she walked. Hermione was weirdly quiet which made Harry wonder what was wrong. "Are you ok Mione? You'll awfully quiet" Harry asked her. Hermione wasn't listening and didn't answer him; she was too busy looking at Draco.

'I can't believe I'm meeting him again; I should know better this isn't like me at all. It's Malfoy's fault; he brought out this side of me I never knew I had' Hermione thought. "Hermione!?" Harry said loud enough for Hermione to stop daydreaming. "Huh, what is it Harry?" Hermione asked still not completely back to reality.

"I asked you if you were ok, weren't you listening? Please tell me if something's wrong" Harry told her. "I'm fine Harry! Please stop fussing!" Hermione replied. Harry was about to answer back when Ginny sat down next to him. "Hi Ginny" Harry said blushing. "Hi Harry" Ginny replied also blushing.

That evening at 6:00pm in the common room; Harry was sitting by the fireplace with Ginny who was very quiet. "What's the matter Ginny?" Harry asked her. (A/N: I know Harry's being very nosy isn't he?) "It's this thing with my dad; I'm really worried about how we're going to live, it'll be very hard" Ginny replied and tears started to fall down her cheeks. 

"Aww Ginny please don't cry; I'm sure it'll be ok" Harry said and he went over to her and hugged her. Harry and Ginny hugged for quite a while; alone in the common room. Harry kissed her on her head and smelled her hair. Ginny let go from Harry and they both looked deeply into each other's eyes. Their faces came closer and their lips were inches apart, finally, they kissed.

Harry felt warm inside his whole body as he kissed Ginny. He felt like he was floating through the clouds; nothing else mattered except for kissing Ginny. Ginny felt the same. She never thought this day would come in all the years she'd been in love with him. They kissed for a long time until they broke off and Ginny spoke. "I love you Harry". "I love you too Ginny" Harry replied. Once again, they started to kiss. 

Hermione kept checking her watch for 7:00. Part of her wanted it to be time to go but another part of her dreaded it. She didn't feel right being with Draco but she enjoyed every minute of it. At 6:45pm, Hermione made her way to the library. When she arrived, she saw Draco waiting for her.

Without even talking first; Draco rushed over to Hermione and pulled her into a kiss. They kissed passionately for a while and Draco laid Hermione on the table and carried on kissing her. 

In the common room; Harry sat by the fire with Ginny holding hands. Ron came rushing down the stairs holding a letter in his left hand with a big grin on his face. "Guess what?!" Ron said excitedly. "What?" Harry and Ginny asked together. "Well I- wait a minute; are you two holding hands?!" Ron's smile faded slightly. "Yes Ron. Me and Ginny are together, I hope you're ok with it" Harry said.

Ron walked over to them both with an angry look on his face. Ginny and Harry had scared looks on their faces. Then Ron smiled. "My best friend and my sister!" He hugged them both tightly. "I'm so glad your ok with it Ron; anyway, what did you want to tell us?" Ginny asked. Ron snapped back to reality. "Oh right. Well, dad's been promoted to another office which will also give him more money!" Ron said grinning. "That's wonderful!" said Ginny and Harry.

"I know! Hey where's Hermione? I want to tell her the good news" Ron said. "She's probably in the library, lets go find her" Harry said. "I'll just stay here" Ginny said re-reading the letter to make sure it's not just a dream. "Ok, come on Harry lets go" Ron said.

Hermione and Draco were still kissing and Hermione was running her fingers through his hair. Suddenly, the library door opened quietly and Hermione and Draco didn't hear it. Ron and Harry stood in shock at the sight that met their eyes. "Hermione!?" Ron yelled with tears in his eyes.


	7. Jealousy

Chapter 7 – Jealousy

"Ron!" Hermione squeaked as she moved away from Draco; who had a mischievous look on his face. Harry looked at Hermione with disgust on his face. "How could you be with _him Hermione!? His evil!" Harry yelled. Ron on the other hand had silent tears flowing down his cheeks and didn't say anything. He took one glance at Hermione and ran out of the library back to the common room. "Ron!" Hermione yelled after him. She began to try and run after him but Harry stopped her. "I think you've done enough". Harry said with disgust in his tone of voice. Harry ran after Ron leaving Hermione with Draco._

Hermione burst into tears and took one glance at Draco and also ran out of the room back to the common room. Draco enjoyed all this very much, except for Hermione being upset. He cared for her deeply but never told her because he wanted to protect his image.

Harry entered the boy's dormitories and looked at Ron's bed. The curtains were pulled round all the way and Harry could see Ron's shadow reflected. "Ron are you ok?" Harry asked quietly. Ron gave a small grunt to show he was listening. "If you want to talk to me you can" Harry said. "I want to be on my own Harry if you don't mind" Ron said in a croaky voice. "Ok, I'll see you in the morning" Harry said and made his way down the staircases into the common room.

Hermione was in their sobbing quietly by the fireplace. She heard Harry enter and brushed the tears off her cheeks and stood up to face him. "Harry, I'm so sorry" Hermione croaked. "It's not me you should be apologizing to! You have no idea how much you've hurt Ron have you?!" Harry said quite loudly. "You have no idea how much he hurt me! His the one who broke up with me! I can see anyone I want, even Malfoy! Goodnight Harry!" Hermione said and she walked up the staircases to her dormitory.  

The next morning; Ginny was sitting in the common room waiting for Harry; who was trying to convince Ron to come to breakfast. She heard footsteps on the stairs and stood up and saw Harry and Ron. Ginny did something she'd never done before; she hugged Ron. When she let go, the three of them made their way to breakfast.

The minute they'd left, Hermione walked down the stairs holding Crookshanks. "You're my only friend now Crookshanks. Everyone else hates me right now" Hermione said softly to her cat as she stroked his fur. Crookshanks purred affectionately and licked Hermione's hand. She put Crookshanks on the floor and let him walk up the staircases to have a sleep on Hermione's bed. Hermione climbed through the portrait hole and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She saw Harry, Ron and Ginny there and almost sat down next to them but stopped; they wouldn't be very happy with her. She sat by herself at the end of the table and started to eat her lunch. 

"Hello" someone's voice said. Hermione looked up and saw that it was Sophie Stevenson, the girl Ron had flirted with. "Oh, hi" Hermione replied tonelessly. "I heard that you and Ron used to be a couple, is that true?" Sophie asked with a devious smile on her face. 

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, we used to be" Hermione replied. "Seeing as you two aren't together now, you won't mind if I asked him out" Sophie said. Before Hermione replied, Sophie already had walked over to Ron and sat next to him. "Hi Ron, would you like to go out with me sometime?" Sophie asked. Ron looked at Hermione and then looked back at Sophie and smiled. "Sure, there's a Hogsmeade trip soon, how about we go together?" Ron asked. "Ok, see you later" Sophie replied. Hermione tried to hold back tears once again. When Sophie walked past, she gave Hermione an evil look. 

The next few days went by very slowly. By the time it was Friday night; Hermione was exhausted. She had been working so hard without taking any breaks. This was because she had nothing else to do and no one else to talk to because she had no friends. It was the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and it was the only thing Hermione was looking forward to, as long as she didn't bump into Ron and his new 'girlfriend'. 

When Saturday morning came, everyone was excited about going to Hogsmeade. Harry and Ginny walked around Hogsmeade holding hands and wrapped up warm. Ron and Sophie were also together and had linked arms. Hermione was all on her own. She went to a few shops to browse and decided to get some new dress robes because there had been rumours of another ball coming.

Hermione came out of the shop carrying a bag with a new red dress robe. She started to feel slightly better until she saw Ron and Sophie kissing. She ran off in the other direction all the way back to Hogwarts. She was crying slightly and wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and ended up bumping into someone.

Hermione looked up and saw Malfoy there. "We meet again Hermione" Draco said coolly. Hermione's eyes were quite red from where she had been crying. "Have you been crying?" Draco asked concerned. She tried to say no but tears started to leak out. Draco hugged Hermione and was happy to have her back in his arms.

Ron had decided to go back to the castle early. He was walking through the corridors and saw Hermione hugging Draco. He felt his heart break; he had thought she had stopped seeing him. Ron went back to the common room and put his head in his hands. 

Hermione and Draco let go of each other. "I have to go now Draco, bye" Hermione said rather quickly and she rushed away. She went through the portrait hole and saw Ron there with his head in his hands. He heard her come in and looked up at Hermione. "I saw you with Draco" Ron said. "I saw you with Sophie" Hermione replied. Both of them thought the same thing: 'I am so jealous'. 


	8. Not with the right person

Chapter 8 – Not with the right person

Hermione avoided Draco for the rest of that week because she needed time to think. Ron and Hermione still weren't speaking to each other and Ron was ignoring Sophie. 

Ron, Harry, Ginny and Sophie were sitting together at dinner in the Great Hall. As usual, Hermione was sitting on her own. Ron kept staring at her and kept feeling as though he wanted to run over to her and hug her and tell her he's sorry. Sophie looked at Ron and saw him looking at Hermione.

"Stop staring at her!" Sophie said a bit too loudly. "What? Who?" Ron replied. "That bitch Hermione!" Sophie yelled. Hermione looked round and Sophie yelled at her: "what are you looking at Mudblood!?!" Hermione got up and rushed back to the common room holding back her tears. Harry and Ginny rushed off after her.

"Why did you say that for!? Don't you dare call Hermione a Mudblood or you'll have me to answer to!" Ron yelled at Sophie. "Well if you like her so much then go out with her cause you and me are over!" Sophie said smiling smugly. "Good! Who'd want to go out with an ugly faced bitch like you?!" Ron replied and he too went after Hermione. 

Instead of going to the common room; Hermione went to the library. The sight that met her eyes was Draco and Pansy kissing. "Draco!" Hermione yelled. "Hermione, I, um" Draco stuttered. "I can't believe you! How could you do this to me?" Hermione asked. "You've been ignoring me! I'm fed up of you coming to me only when you're upset, we are over!" Draco yelled. "Fine" Hermione replied and she left the library.  

When Harry and Ginny got back to the common room, they saw Ron sitting in a chair. When he heard them come in he jumped up. "Hermione!?" he asked enthusiastically. "Sorry Ron, it's just us" Harry said. "Oh" Replied Ron his smile fading. "Do you know where Hermione is? I have to go and find her and I have to talk to her!" Ron said.

"Ok, Ginny you go with Ron to look for Hermione and I'll stay here in case she comes back" Harry said. Ron and Ginny nodded and left the room leaving Harry alone. About 5 minutes later, Hermione entered looking rather angry and upset.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked. "Why do you care? Don't you hate me?" Hermione replied. "I don't hate you Hermione I just didn't understand how you could be with Draco" Harry said. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore, we're finished. I just saw him kissing Pansy" Hermione told him.

"Oh Hermione I'm sorry. Not just for that but for everything" Harry said. "Me too Harry, I never should have been with Malfoy, it was wrong from the start. I guess it was because of me and Ron and how upset I was. I wish me and Ron were still together but his with Sophie now" Hermione said and she bowed her head. 

"Not any more! They broke up when she called you a Mudblood" Harry said. "That's great! I mean what a shame" Hermione said laughing slightly. Harry laughed too and he hugged Hermione. "Ron wants to talk to you Mione" Harry said. "Really? Where is he?" Hermione asked. "Looking for you! He should be back soon with Ginny" Harry replied blushing slightly.

"Hey, why did you just blush when you said Ginny's name?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow. "I didn't!" Harry said his voice slightly higher. "Harry tell me the truth" Hermione said. "Fine, I'm going out with Ginny" Harry said. "Wow! That's wonderful!" Hermione said. Harry couldn't help but smile at Hermione's enthusiasm. 

At that moment, Ron entered the room. "Hermione! I really need to talk to you" Ron said. "Ok" Hermione replied. "We're leave you two alone" Harry said to them and him and Ginny left the common room.

Ron and Hermione sat down by the fireplace and were silent for a while. Finally, Ron started to speak. "Hermione, I'm really sorry about everything. I never should have broken up with you and I never wanted to. The truth is, I still love you and want to be with you, but if you'd rather be with Malfoy then that's ok but I can offer you love, friendship and comfort". 

"Ron, me and Malfoy, we're finished. I saw him with Pansy and Harry told me you and Sophie broke up because of me, is that true?" Hermione asked. "Yes, she called you a Mudblood; I never knew she was like that otherwise I never would have gone out with her. Do you forgive me Hermione?" Ron asked. "Of cause I do! As long as you can forgive me" Hermione said. "Yes of cause I will!" Ron replied. 

They both hugged each other for a while happy to be in each other's arms. "Hermione, can I ask you something important?" Ron asked. "Sure" Hermione replied. "Can we start going out together again because I really miss you?" Ron asked. Hermione leant in and gave him a soft kiss. "I thought you'd never ask" she replied.


	9. Regret

Chapter 9 – Regret

"How do you think its going with Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked Harry. "They've probably made up by now" Harry replied. He and Ginny were walking along the corridors so that Ron and Hermione could talk. While they walked hand in hand, they saw someone in front of them and realised it was Malfoy.

"Potty, Weasel! Holding hands I see? Well done Potty I didn't think anyone would go for you, it's very nice of you to settle for him weasel" Malfoy sneered. "Who's your girlfriend Malfoy? Pansy Parkinson the fat, ugly bitch. You could have had someone as beautiful as Hermione but you settled for her, you're gonna regret that the rest of your pathetic life" replied Ginny and her and Harry walked off. 

Malfoy stood there in deep thought. 'She's right, Pansy is fat'. Harry and Ginny walked back to the common room and saw Ron and Hermione holding hands. "Aww! You two got back together!" Ginny squealed. "You're right Ginny" Hermione replied and she smiled and kissed Ron on the cheek. 

"We saw Malfoy in the hall, he looked gutted" Ginny said. "Well good, I never should have been with that prick" Hermione said. "Yeah, you're my girl now" Ron said and he put his arm around Hermione. "I know how you feel" Harry said and he put his arm round Ginny. "Watch it Potter" Ron said. "Just joking!" Ron said laughing.

"We'd better get to bed, you have Quidditch tomorrow Harry" Hermione said. "Yeah you're right. I need a lot of sleep if we're gonna beat Slytherin" Harry replied. All four of them went to bed smiling and had pleasant dreams which reflected their happiness. 

Harry and the rest of the team got up early the next morning. Ginny, Ron and Hermione got up early too just to wish Harry luck. They all went to breakfast and Hermione spotted Draco across the room on the Slytherin table. He was staring at her but Hermione ignored him and snuggled up to Ron.

Malfoy sat watching Hermione with Ron. 'That bastard! Stay away from my girl! Wait, Hermione isn't my girl anymore'. His face fell and he carried on with his breakfast feeling rather depressed.

When they had finished their breakfast, everyone made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek for luck and Ginny kissed him softly on the mouth, Ron just nodded. 

Harry felt very nervous as he waited to go out onto the pitch. It was his first match as Quidditch captain and he'd never felt so nervous. After what seemed like forever, he flew onto the pitch the wind whipping his hair. He flew to the ground to shake hands with the Slytherin captain which was Malfoy. They shook each others hands a bit harder than was necessary but Madam Hooch didn't seem to notice.

Everyone flew into the air and Madam Hooch released the balls and threw the Quaffle into the air. Katie Bell caught it and flew towards the goalposts. Once again, Lee Jordan was doing the commentary. "And their off and Katie is in possession of the Quaffle. She passes to Angelina who is heading towards the goalposts. Watch it Angelina! Roberts is up your rear! Roberts you pervert! Ooh, this looks promising and YES! ANGELINA SCORES!" Lee yelled. The whole stadium except for the Slytherins erupted with cheers. 

Harry cheered with everyone else but kept a lookout for the snitch. Malfoy was tailing him closely behind. "So, Weasel and Granger are together then are they!?" Malfoy asked Harry. "Yes! They are ever so happy together, they kiss _all the time!" Harry sneered. "Shut up!" Malfoy yelled. "Ooh! Jealous are we?" Harry asked. Malfoy didn't reply and decided to fly away from Harry._

"Alicia's in possession of the Quaffle and is heading towards the goalposts, nearly there and YES SHE SCORES! 20-0 TO GRYFFINDOR!" Lee yelled. As the game went on, Katie scored and Alicia and Angelina did also. "The score is 50-0 to Gryffindor!" Lee yelled. 

Harry looked around the pitch in search of the snitch. Suddenly, he spotted a flutter of wings near the Gryffindor goalposts. He shot down the other end of the pitch with Malfoy in hot pursuit. The snitch flew away and was inches away from the ground; Harry sped down with Malfoy far behind.

He extended his arm and tried to grab the snitch. After much work, his fingers were wrapped around the tiny golden snitch. "HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WIN THE GAME!" Lee yelled. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs cheered and the Gryffindor team all hugged Harry. Ginny rushed over and kissed Harry.

Malfoy stood watching everyone celebrate and he saw Ron and Hermione kiss in front of him. His fellow team mates were yelling at him but he wasn't listening. He ran back to the castle cursing Ron. 

The Gryffindor's celebrated their first win of the season with butterbeer and numerous snacks. Everyone was in high spirits and enjoyed their evening. In the Slytherin common room, Malfoy sat by the fire deep on thought. 'Not only did I loose the match, but I lost the girl. Well, I'm not giving up until Hermione's mine again; Ron won't no what's hit him'. Malfoy smiled deviously.   


	10. Forgetting bad memories

Chapter 10 – Forgetting bad memories

By Monday morning, everyone was still exhausted from the celebrations. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione noticed that Draco was coming towards her. "Hello Hermione my sweet" Draco said smiling. Ron tried to lunge at Malfoy but Harry held him back, he knew Hermione could handle the situation herself.

"Leave me alone ferret boy" Hermione replied and she went to sit on the Gryffindor table. Ginny and Harry followed and Ron raised a fist at Malfoy threateningly. "Stay away from my girlfriend" Ron said to Malfoy. "Try and stop me" Malfoy replied and he went to sit down before Ron decided to hurt him. 

While everyone was happily eating their breakfast, Dumbledore entered the Great Hall. "Silence please everyone" Dumbledore said and the noise died down. "I would like to inform you that there is to be a Christmas ball on Boxing Day, 3rd years and over, I hope most of you will be able to attend. Carry on" Dumbledore said as everyone started to talk again.

"A ball near Christmas? Everyone will be staying for Christmas now" Ginny said. "Yeah but I would be normally. I'd never want to go back to the Dursley's" Harry said and Ginny kissed him softly on the lips. A cough was heard in front of them; Harry was surprised to see that it was Dumbledore. 

Ginny quickly shuffled away from Harry, blushing furiously. "Do not worry Virginia, I am not the kind of person to stand in the way of love" Dumbledore said smiling kindly at her. "Harry, would you please come to my office tonight at 6:00pm?" Dumbledore asked. "Of course" Harry replied. Dumbledore smiled and left.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to you about" Hermione wondered. "No idea, you don't think it's to do with Snuffles do you?" Harry asked. Ginny understood who Harry meant by Snuffles because Mrs Weasley had explained to her when she saw him last year. "Who knows Harry, I'm sure if it was something bad the daily prophet would have a story on it" Hermione reassured him.

The day went by rather slowly. Hermione was fed up of Malfoy who kept flirting with her at every opportunity. It annoyed Ron extremely and he finally lost it on their way to dinner. "Hello my darling Hermione. How about you and me go and have some fun" Malfoy said smugly, expecting her to say yes. 

Ron had had enough of it and lunged at Malfoy knocking him to the floor. Fred and George were with them at the time and they were cheering Ron on. "Go on Ron knock his teeth out!" Fred yelled. Ron punched Malfoy and was ready for more until Hagrid came along and broke up the two of them.

"Calm down, calm down. That's enough now, break it up" Hagrid said as he held both Ron and Malfoy by their lapels. "It's ok Hagrid, I'll stop now" Ron said. "Ok, but if I found out that you carried on…" Hagrid said suspiciously. "I won't I promise" Ron replied. "Ok then, I'd better be off" Hagrid said as he put Ron and Malfoy down. He took one last glance at the both of them and walked off.

"You see what a jerk he is Hermione! Come on, let's go" Malfoy said as he took Hermione's arm. "No Malfoy! Let go of me! I want to stay with Ron, not you. I can't believe I was ever with you! I'll never be with you ever again! GET OVER IT!" Hermione yelled. Malfoy walked off and the others went to dinner.

When it was 5:50pm Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall was there to tell him the password. "Chocolate Frog" she said and let Harry go through and she walked away. In Dumbledore's office was Dumbledore himself and a big black dog. 

"Sirius!" Harry said happily. Sirius transformed back into his human self and did something he'd never done before, he hugged Harry. "We have some good news for you Harry, Wormtail has been discovered and Sirius' name has been cleared" Dumbledore said. 

"Really? What did they do with Wormtail? What about Voldemort?" Harry said excitedly. "Well, Wormtail is in Azkaban and Voldemort is still out there alone. There is a search going on but some hope not to find him, Auror's everywhere are looking for him but they have had no luck so far. I must also tell you that your secret keeper has been changed and now Sirius is your secret keeper, so you may live with him" Dumbledore said smiling. 

"You mean I can leave the Dursley's? That's wonderful!" Harry said happily. "Wait, I had a secret keeper? Who was it?" Harry asked. "Arabella Figg" Dumbledore replied. "But is it possible to change secret keepers unless the secret has been revealed?" Harry asked. "There is a spell which can be performed to change secret keepers and it is very complex and there is no need to explain it because it is hard to understand" Sirius replied. 

Harry smiled to show he was satisfied. "Do you have a house? When can I move in?" Harry asked excitedly. "Yes I have a house. The ministry paid me for my trouble of being in Azkaban so I have bought a house and am in the middle of decorating with the help of my old friend Remus" Sirius replied. "You can move in after the school year is finished, the house should be ready by then" Sirius said. "Ok" Harry replied and he hugged Sirius again. "Thank you" he said to both of them. 

"No problem Harry, you may go back to your friends and girlfriend" Dumbledore said. Harry smiled and left the room. Sirius looked troubled. "What is it Sirius? No problems I hope?" Dumbledore asked. "Not really, it's just, he never told me he had a girlfriend" Sirius said. Dumbledore laughed and so did Sirius. 

Harry rushed back to the common room and told Hermione, Ron and Ginny everything. "That's wonderful news Harry!" Hermione said smiling. Ginny kissed him long and soft. Harry grinned; he had never felt so happy. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hi! I hope you liked my chapter! Only two more to go! Please review.


	11. Back to normal

Chapter 11 – Back to normal

The last two weeks of school went by rather quickly for everyone. Students were in high spirits about the upcoming ball and Harry had never smiled so much. He was still worried about Voldemort but a little relieved that he had lost his most important servant. 

Hermione was happy again and found it hard to believe that she had been so depressed only a few weeks ago. Malfoy wasn't very happy though for a while. It took him a while to get over Hermione and to leave her alone. After about a week and a half, he was already going out with Pansy again. 

On Friday evening at dinner in the Great Hall, everyone was excited about the holiday's which would start the next day. It was also Christmas Eve so everyone was looking forward to Christmas. Nearly all of the students who were 3rd years and over stayed for Christmas because of the ball and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were among them.  

Even though Harry was very happy now, he still had nightmares about Voldemort coming back for him, servant or not, Voldemort was still powerful. Harry remembered the last time he had seen him; he had all his powers back. Earlier that day, Harry suddenly felt much stronger and he felt a twinge in his scar, he considered asking Dumbledore what it meant but his question was answered at dinner. 

"Quiet please everyone! I have very urgent news for everyone" Dumbledore said. "As many of you know, Peter Pettigrew has been captured, well, last night, he tried to escape from Azkaban in his rat form" Dumbledore said to everyone. There were nervous whispers from many students but Harry sat there, not wanting to hear anymore.

For once in his whole life, everything seemed to be going right and now this happened. But everyone stopped whispered and was surprised to see Dumbledore smiling. "However, he did not succeed. Because he was not aware of the Auror's which now guard Azkaban. Peter Pettigrew was warned of the death penalty if he tried to escape. Well, Peter Pettigrew is dead". 

Everyone gasped in surprise but Dumbledore didn't look like he was finished. "Not many of you know that Peter's hand had been cut off to bring Voldemort back to full power. Well, you also did not know that if anyone died who was used in the ritual, then the spell would be broken" Dumbledore said. 

Harry looked up at Dumbledore. He had been used in the ritual, did that mean that they could have killed him and everything would have been ok? Dumbledore looked at Harry briefly and continued. "Not only did Voldemort loose his power but as a result of the spell malfunctioning, Voldemort is dead". 

Harry felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Everyone in the Great Hall started to cheer. Harry grinned at Ron, Hermione and Ginny who grinned back. Even Snape joined in cheering, relieved that his life wasn't in danger anymore. 

The celebrations went on for a while but then Dumbledore sent everyone to bed; he asked Harry to talk to him first though as everyone was leaving. "You must be so relieved Harry, I know that I am" Dumbledore said. "I am. I think I felt something today as well. I suddenly felt strong and had a twinge in my scar" Harry said. "Well you would because when Voldemort took your blood, he took some of your strength. Now that he is dead, your strength has been returned to you. I am glad you are Happy Harry, goodnight" Dumbledore said. He smiled once more at Harry and left.

Harry rushed back to the common room and joined in with the celebrations. Everyone cheered when midnight struck because it was now Christmas day. At one in the morning, everyone finally went to bed. Harry had never slept so well in his whole life.

When he woke the next morning, he saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting on the end of his bed holding their own presents. Harry got many presents including a new jumper with the Hogwarts crest on it and some brownies from Mrs Weasley, a book on Quidditch from Hermione, a giant Chudley Cannon's poster from Ron, rock cakes from Hagrid, a heart shaped picture frame with a picture of him and Ginny in it from Ginny and lastly, a new leather photo album from Sirius. Inside on the first page was a picture of a house. Underneath the picture it said: _Sirius and Harry's house. Harry was speechless. _

After everyone had opened their presents, they made their way to breakfast in the Great Hall. Dumbledore was there in robes of red and white and he smiled and greeted everyone. "I like your necklace Virginia" Dumbledore said when he saw Ginny's heart shaped necklace. "Thank you, Harry got it for me" Ginny replied smiling. 

"Hey, should we go and visit Hagrid after breakfast?" Hermione asked. "Sure, I need to apologise to him for the fight with Malfoy. Your not angry about that are you Mione?" Ron asked. "Of course not. You were sticking up for me, how could I be mad" Hermione answered and she kissed Ron on the cheek. 

Hagrid was glad to see them and wasn't angry at Ron for the fight with Malfoy because Ron explained why it happened. "Well, when yer put it like that you were only sticking up fer yer girlfriend" Hagrid said. They talked together for a while until the four of them decided it was time to leave. 

They said their goodbyes and left Hagrid's hut. Over by a tree they saw two people kissing. When they moved closer they realised it was Malfoy with Pansy. Hermione smiled; Malfoy would leave her alone now. The four of them left and enjoyed the rest of their day.

When Malfoy stopped kissing Pansy and she left, he thought to himself. 'I suppose Pansy is ok. I'll always regret losing Hermione but everything is back to normal now. I really did like her though; I could have even loved her'. Malfoy thought his last thought while he watched Hermione walk back to the castle holding hands with Ron. 'It's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all'. 

TBC… 


	12. No longer complicated

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. I also do not own Kelly Rowland's song 'Haven't told you'. 

Chapter 12 – No longer complicated

Everyone relaxed on Boxing Day. Harry and the Weasley's had snowball fights continued from yesterday while Ginny and Hermione watched. "I can't wait till the ball tonight; I have new dress robes and everything!" Ginny said to Hermione excitedly. "So do I, mine are red. What colour are yours?" Hermione asked. "Light blue. I really hope Harry will like them" Ginny said nervously. "I dunno, I don't think they're his colour" Hermione replied. Her and Ginny started to giggle.

"What are those two laughing about?" Ron asked curiously. "Probably you" George said as he threw a snowball into Ron's face. "I hope not. Girls are really mysterious sometimes you know I wish I understood them better" Ron said. "You will someday Ronniekins! Just like me and George!" Fred said.

At 4:00pm Hermione and Ginny decided to go and get ready. "But we have two hours until the ball starts!" Ron said indignantly. "Don't you want me to look nice for you Ron?" Hermione asked, winking. "Ok, I'll see you at 7 then" Ron said and he kissed Hermione on the cheek goodbye. Harry did the same to Ginny and the girls walked back towards the castle.

"So who are you two going with?" Harry asked Fred and George. "Well, I'm going with Angelina" said Fred smiling. "And I'm going with Katie" said George also smiling. "What about Alicia? The three of them are best friends remember" Ron said. "She's going with Lee" answered Fred. 

By 6:00pm the boys decided to go and get ready. Harry wore robes of a deep red and Ron wore black. He had gotten new dress robes from Fred and George just as Harry had suggested. Ron and Harry decided to use gel in their hair. They both made quif's and Harry's hair was tame for a change. 

When it was 6:45pm Harry and Ron waited for the girls in the common room. Ginny came down the stairs first and Harry was astounded by how beautiful she looked. She wore robes of a light blue; her hair was in ringlets and she wore a small amount of make up which brought out her eyes. She smiled at Harry who smiled back. He gave her a soft kiss on her mouth and then waited for Hermione.

Hermione came down the stairs and Ron's mouth hung open. Hermione wore robes of red with matching shoes. Her hair was sleek and was down over her shoulders neatly. She also wore make up but a little bit more than Ginny. Hermione walked down the stairs and closed Ron's mouth and kissed him. 

"Come on, lets go" Hermione said. Ron held out his arm for Hermione and she took it. Harry did the same for Ginny and she took his. All four of them made their way to the Great Hall. 

It looked magnificent. The long house tables had been replaced by the same small round one's as last year. The Christmas tree still stood high and fake snow fell lightly to the floor. On stage singing was Celina star and her band. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat on a round table near to the refreshment table. 

Hermione gazed around the room at everyone. She saw Fred with Angelina and George with Katie, Dean with Parvati, Seamus with Padma, Sophie, Crabbe and Goyle dateless and Malfoy with Pansy. Hermione didn't feel any jealousy when she saw Pansy and Draco together. She was happy being with Ron more than when she had been with Malfoy. 

It was a lovely night and the food was delicious. After a while, a slow song came on called 'Haven't told you' (A/N: This is a Kelly Rowland song and I don't own it). "Want to dance Ginny?" Harry asked. "Sure" Ginny replied as she took Harry's hand. "Do you want to dance as well Hermione?" Ron asked. "Of course" Hermione replied.

Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck and he put his hands on her waist. Hermione and Ron were in the same position. Celina started to sing:

_Look in my eyes_

_What do you see?_

_Only me_

_Got nothing to hide_

_Seek and you'll find_

_What's on my mind_

"I love this song" Ginny said to Harry. "Me too. I like anything you like" Harry replied. Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulders. "I've never been so happy in my whole life since I've been with you" Harry said. "Me too Harry, I love you so much and I always have, ever since I first met you" Ginny replied. 

_This happened so fast_

_Not a part of my plan_

_So I'm leaving my heart in your hands_

_Haven't told you just how much I love you_

_Only by dreaming_

_I show my feelings_

_Haven't told you just how much I love you_

_Time for revealing_

_And I will give you something too_

_A love from me to you_

"I don't think I've ever been this happy" Hermione said. "Me too, I felt like part of me was missing when we weren't together" Ron replied. "Even when I was with someone else, I always wanted to be with you" Hermione said softly. "It was the same for me. No one compares to you Hermione". 

_Look in my eyes_

_You know me so well_

_Can't you tell_

_That I'm way into deep_

_I'm going down_

_So catch me now_

_It happened so fast _

_Not a part of my plan_

_Now I'm leaving my heart in your hands_

_I feel you_

_Everyday I breathe you_

_Every single moment from the start_

_I see you_

_Constantly I feel you_

_You move me so_

_No letting go_

_You smile at me_

_My heart is yours to keep_

"This song reminds me of us before we got together" Harry said to Ginny. "I know it's weird to look back on that and think of when we weren't together" said Ginny. "I'm happy we're together Ginny. I love you" Harry whispered softly. "I love you too Harry" Ginny replied. They both leant in for a long kiss.

"I'm so happy that we're back together. I don't want to think of what my life would be like if we hadn't" Ron said. "Yes I know. I could never live without you. I love you Ron" Hermione said softly. "I love you too Hermione" Ron replied. Their faces were inches apart until they had a long kiss.

_Have I told you baby_

_Oooh I love you baby_

_I show my feelings_

_And I will give you something too_

_A love from me to you_

THE END__


End file.
